barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Playing It Safe
"Playing It Safe" is the fiffth episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot After the kids play "Three Little Monkeys", Barney and the gang learn all sorts of important safety rules. They even put on a play of "Little Red Riding Hood" to teach Baby Bop about strangers. Later, when Barney slips on a toy and hurts his tail a little, the gang learns about cleaning up their toys after they're finished playing with them. Educational Theme: Safety Rules Stories: Little Red Riding Hood Song List #Barney Theme Song #Three Little Monkeys #The Traffic Light Song #The Barney Bag #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Walk Across the Street #The Stranger Song #Clean Up #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Derek *Kathy *Luci *Min Trivia *This episode was the first one released by Time Life Video. *This is the first Barney & Friends episode where the Barney doll does not wink at the end. Instead, hearts are seen coming out of the doll. Those same hearts were also seen in Barney in Concert and Caring Means Sharing. *This is the first time Baby Bop disappears into sparkly dust when she leaves. *This is also the first time Baby Bop talks after she disappears. This would happen again in Barney's Great Adventure. *This is the first time Baby Bop forgot her blankey when she leaves. The second being Barney's Great Adventure. *This is the second time Barney falls. The first was Three Wishes. *When the "Clean Up" scene from this episode was shown on the "Barney Safety" video, the close-up shot of Barney's sore tail and the red cross on the toy ambulance were both censored. *At the beginning of the Barney Says] segment, Barney reveals that his tail had gotten better. *The is the sixth episode where time lapse is used: In the play "Little Red Riding Hood", Luci (as Grandma) runs in fast motion around Derek (as the Big Bad Wolf) to escape. Later, she quickly spins and tangles the wolf in rope. After the play, Barney slipped on a toy ambulance and crashed. *Derek wear the same shirt from Caring Means Sharing. And the same clothes from Ready Set Play!. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from We Love Riding On The Bike. And a long hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from We Love Riding On The Bike. And a pony tail. *Min wear the same clothes from Ready Set Play!. And a pony tail. *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "We Fly A Kite!". *This is the 2nd time I Love You is sung in the classroom. Also, before the second verse, Barney says "Let's all hold hands." *This is the 2nd episode without Michael or Tina. *This is the very first time Kathy and Min appear together. *This is the first episode with only one boy (Derek) with the next episode, Hop to It!, being the second. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version of this episode,"The Traffic Light Song", "Walk Across the Street" and the reprise of "The Stranger Song" were omitted due to time constraints, and the Barney Says segment is much different than the original version. *When the Barney says "Let's all holdhands". the sound clip is taken from "I Like To Eat Some Cookies, It's Easy When We Do Our Work?, Taking Care of Pets, We've Got Shoes, I Can Be A Homebuilder and It's Nice Just To Be Me!". Clip from Playing it Safe! # Barney Theme Song (A Welcome Home!'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from A Welcome Home!) # # Audio from Playing it Safe! # Barney Theme Song (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney Three Little Monkeys (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney comes to life (Playing it Safe!) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney doll from "playing it safe!" closing with 2 versions Barneydollfromplayingitsafe! (Version 1).jpg|before bandage Barneydollfromplayingitsafe! (Version 2).png|bandage with hearts kis and fell better I love you at the end Category:Barney & Friends First Generation